Upside down
by showobsessed
Summary: Callie has some interesting things going on in her life!
1. Chapter 1

That night was one of her lowest moments and she'll regret it until the day she dies, but now she has to face the consequence.

It was her, mark, bailey, and teddy. It was a bad night for everyone; Teddy with her blind date, bailey with her guilty conscience, and Callie with the Arizona weight on her shoulders. Everyone seemed to be having a bad week, but instead of dealing with their problems they drowned themselves in alcohol.

When Mark and Callie had finally arrived back at Marks house they were both a little tipsy. Callie had fallen asleep right away on the couch with Mark in the room beside her. During the short period of time Callie was asleep she had had a nightmare of being abandoned by everyone who she loved. Arizona had left her for little kids in Africa while Mark had left so he could be with Lexie, the one he loved so dearly.

Callie awoke with sweat beads all over her body from the fear that the dream she just had was completely true. As she realized it was just a dream she turned towards the kitchen to see who was making so much noise. Luckily she saw Mark standing there drinking water in just a pair of old sweat pants. Callie hoped that what she was about to ask Mark wouldn't be too awkward for the both of them.

After reassuring herself multiple times she wandered into the kitchen to find Mark turning to face her.

"Oh, I was just thirsty. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," Callie said with a deep sigh, "I was…awake."

"Water," Mark asks with a grin that could make any girl melt into a puddle.

As Callie stood there contemplating what she was about to do she said, "I want…sorbet."

"Sweet tooth? I think I have some cookies around here somewhere."

She was completely embarrassed that she had to ask her best guy friend to do something like this, but she needed this more than anything right now.

"Mark," is all Callie had to say for him to finally realize what she was asking of him.

"Oh," is all he could seem to say. With a confused look he asked, "Really?"

With pleading eyes Callie mutters the only word she can say, "Really."

There is a split second of hesitation where both of them are asking themselves if they really want to do this.

Before either one can change their mind they are kissing each other passionately, hands running all over the other person. In a matter of seconds Callie took off her shirt, with the help of Mark, and was now reaching for her pants. Mark quickly pushed down Callie's skirt in an effort to get his hands where he wanted them. While Mark was working on taking his pants off Callie quickly leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"Bedroom…now."

As quickly as it had started it ended.

Even though she wanted it, Callie still felt guilty about what she had done. She loved Arizona more that anyone knew, yet she slept with Mark. As she lay there thinking about what she had just done she couldn't help but think of Arizona. If she ever found out what had happened that night Arizona would never forgive Callie.

This thought made Callie even madder. Arizona had left Callie not the other way around. Callie was a big girl and she could do whatever she wanted. With that thought on her mind Callie fell asleep lying next to the only person she could trust.

As they both woke up the next morning, Mark thought it might be a little awkward since they hadn't really had sex since Arizona and Callie started dating. To his surprise nothing was different. They got up and Mark suggested a shower for a wake-up call and much to his surprise Callie agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week or two since Callie and Mark had done anything. Mark suggested a few times, but Callie always refused by saying she was too tired or she had a big surgery the next day. Mark eventually got the hint and stopped asking. He thought it'd probably be better for him anyway since he really did love Lexie. Things around the hospital were finally beginning to feel normal to Callie. Ever since Arizona had left she could barely stand being in the hospital because of all the memories that came flooding back to her. One day Mark walked up to Callie who was writing in a patients chart near the nurse's desk.

"Hey so I heard that there is this new attending in plastic surgery that is hot and thinks you are smoking."

"Mark, you know that I'm still trying to get over Arizona right now. Why would even suggest that?"

"The best way to get over a chick is to sleep with a different one. Besides if you don't want her I might go for her."

"Really? Why are you even thinking about sleeping with someone? You have Lexie."

With a heavy sight Mark responded, "I know, but she barely even looks at me and every time I try to talk to her she makes up an excuse to leave."

"Well she probably doesn't want to talk to you because you're an ass. You are trying to sleep with other girls when you say you're in love with someone. What's wrong with you?" Callie started raising her voice.

"Geez what's wrong with you? You don't have to yell at me." Mark held up his hands as if to defend himself.

"Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just tired and want to go home. It's been a long day."

"Alright I have to go check on a patient then I'll be ready to go," Mark was saying as he walked away from Callie, "Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes."

That night as Callie slept she had another bad dream. Arizona had left her again, but not for Africa. She left her for the attending in plastic surgery. Callie was so hurt that she tried to turn to Mark, but he had Lexie and Addison wasn't there for her because she had Sam. Everyone had abandoned her for someone else. Callie once again was all alone. It took her back to memories of George sleeping with Izzie.

Callie jerked awake as she realized she had been having a bad dream.

"That's all it was a bad dream nothing else," she whispered to herself.

No matter how many times she told herself that it was just a dream she still couldn't get to sleep. She finally gave in to sleeping alone and went into Mark's room.

"Mark. Mark are you awake?"

All Callie heard was a grunt and saw the bed move a little. She took this as an invitation to sleep in his bed and walked over to the side he wasn't sleeping on. She lifted up the sheets and slid in next to him. On accident Callie let a little cool air in when she lifted the sheets. The drop in temperature caused Mark to wake up.

"What are you doing?"

A little embarrassed to be saying it, "I had a bad dream," Callie responded.

He saw the fear in her eyes which made his heart break a little. Callie was so strong and every time he saw her hurt he felt bad.

"Come here," he said as he gestured for her to scoot closer to him. She gave him a small smile and maneuvered her way up against his chest so his arm was now draped across her side.

"Thanks Mark," was all he heard her say before her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

The next morning Callie awoke to an empty bed. She figured Mark was in the kitchen making them breakfast so she put on one of his sweatshirts and traipsed down the hallway. As she reached the kitchen she was right. There he was sitting at the table eating eggs and toast.

"Want some?" he said looking up from whatever he was reading.

"Yea I'd love some. I'm starving."

As he got up from the table to get her food she sat down at the place setting next to him.

"Sorry if I scared you last night when I got into your bed."

"It's no problem. What was your dream about?"

Callie lowered her eyes so she was looking at the table, "If I tell you you'll probably laugh at me."

Mark raised his eyebrows as if he were saying "really?"

It made her feel a little childish so she gave in and told him.

"It was about Arizona. I had a dream that she left me for that attending you told me about in plastic surgery."

"You know she wouldn't leave you for someone else."

"She left me for Africa why wouldn't she leave me for someone else? Not only that, but you weren't there for me because you had Lexie and Addison had Sam. Everyone abandoned me." Callie barely choked out.

"Callie you have to know that I will NEVER leave you. No matter who comes into my life I would never leave you."

As Callie wiped her eyes with a tissue she looked at Mark with pleading eyes, "Promise?"

"Of course. I don't know anyone else who would have sex with me because her partner left her and my girlfriend left me," Mark teased her.

Callie chuckled, "Is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yea I'm not so good at making people feel better. Now go get ready we have to go to work."

All the fears Callie had the night before vanished after talking to Mark. He really did know how to make her feel better.

While getting ready for work Callie out of nowhere started crying. She had already done her makeup and didn't want to mess it up so she dashed towards the bathroom to get toilet paper to prevent the tears from smearing her makeup. She looked in the mirror to see how much damage it had caused and giggles started to escape her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was from how bad she looked or if it was because the random crying freaked her out a little. . She looked in the mirror to see how much damage it had caused and giggles started to escape her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was from how bad she looked or if it was because the random crying freaked her out a little.

"Come on Torres," she heard Mark yell from the kitchen.

She had to collect herself before she said anything.

"Coming."

When she walked out of the bathroom Mark was standing there waiting for her.

"Were you crying?"

"What? No I just had something in my eye. Come on let's go."

After they had collected their keys and purse and Callie put on her jacket they left.

"What the hell?" Callie muttered under her breath when she saw boxes sitting outside her old apartment. Suddenly a blond perky woman walked out. It was Arizona. Callie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Arizona was moving her things back into their apartment without her permission. Callie couldn't tell if she was furious or extremely excited. With that thought she decided to be furious and started yelling at the confused Arizona. As Callie walked away Arizona said, "At least she cares," to Mark as they both shrugged.

When what she did sunk in Callie felt bad, but as she thought about it Arizona did deserve it. She couldn't just show up and expect everything to be back to normal. Everything was far from normal and Callie wasn't sure if she could trust Arizona again after she left her in the airport. On the way to work this was the only thought that ran through Callie's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I've been extremely busy. Hope you like!

It was a busy day in the emergency room. A huge accident had happened that involved a bus full of kids. There were screaming 4th graders all over the E.R. and multiple wounds. As a chart was thrown at Callie she heard a nurse yell, "9 year old broken arm." With a sigh Callie walked over to the bed that the little girl was in and pulled back the curtain.

"Hi my name is Dr. Torres. What seems to be the problem today?"

The little girl immediately stopped crying and looked up at Callie with tear filled eyes and said, "You're pretty."

Callie couldn't help but feel a slight string tug at her heart. Now see this is why she wanted children so badly. Unfortunately with her luck in choosing partners she would never have one. While in her thought process she failed to realize Arizona had walked up behind her.

"Hey Dr. Torres do you need help with this adorable little girl?" The little girl giggled as she pulled a stuffed bear closer to her.

"No Dr. Robbins I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Callie responded with a harsh tone.

"You both are really pretty."

Arizona chimed, "Aww you are just the cutest little thing aren't you."

Callie wondered how Arizona could be so great with kids and yet not want any of her own.

"Dr. Robbins do you mind distracting this little girl while I take a look at her arm?"

"Not at all. So what's your name?"

As the little girl watched Callie very intently to make sure she didn't hurt her already harmed arm she whispered, "Lucy."

"Well Lucy my friend Dr. Torres here is going to take a quick look at your arm to make sure you aren't hurt too badly." The little girl nodded slightly.

"Well Lucy it isn't too bad, but you're going to need a cast. The good thing is that you can have any color you want. What's your favorite color?"

The girl put her hand on her chin as if in deep thought. This gesture made both Arizona and Callie laugh.

"I want a purple one."

"Alright then purple it is." Callie said as she stood up to leave.

Lucy panicked and the sudden movement and yelled, "Don't leave me. My mommy and daddy aren't here and I'm afraid. Will you stay with me?"

Arizona and Callie both felt terrible for having to leave the little girl so they decided that they could take shifts for staying with her. Arizona was the one to take the first shift since she figured Callie would need to take care of other serious injuries. As Callie went through rounds all she could think about was getting back to Lucy. Finally she got a break in her cases and went to where Lucy had recently been held. Much to Callie's surprise neither Arizona nor Lucy were there.

"Excuse me do you know where the little girl who was recently in this bed was taken? Her name is Lucy."

"Yea they took her up to the PEDS floor."

"Thank you very much."

Eventually, after much searching, Callie found Lucy and Arizona in a patient room.

"Well there you two are," Callie yelled in a teasing voice.

Arizona hushed her, "Shhh she's sleeping."

"Sorry. How is she doing?" Callie asked as she looked at Lucy's chart.

"She's doing a lot better. I think the medicine is really helping her plus I'm making weird faces which is keeping her quite amused."

Callie smiled as she only imagined the type of face Arizona could make.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just don't get you. You are so happy when you are around kids and yet you still don't want any. I don't get it."

Arizona sighed, "I love kids I really do, but it's really hard sometimes. You see an adorable kid much like Lucy and you get attached. Sometimes it ends in a happily ever after, but other times they die and there's nothing you can do to save them. I don't want to have a kid and worry every second that I won't be able to save it."

They both started to cry. Callie walked over to Arizona and pulled her out of the chair to give her a much needed hug.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I should have never left to go to Africa, I should have never told you I never wanted kids I should have…" Callie put her finger to Arizona's lip to shush her.

"It's alright. I love you," and with that Callie planted a tender kiss on Arizona's lips and held onto her for dear life.

It had been three weeks since Callie and Arizona had gotten back together and everything seemed to be working out as perfect as it had before Arizona left for Africa. Mark seemed to be getting along better with Lexie and they were talking about getting back together. Bailey had found a cure for fistulas and Teddy had married a man that seemed to adore her as much as she adored him.

As Callie walked into the cafeteria she spotted Arizona and Teddy eating a salad and laughing hysterically. As Callie walked over to the table she suddenly got a wave of nausea and had to grab onto a chair to keep from falling to the floor. She was able to get to the table just in time to collapse into a chair.

"Callie are you alright you don't look well?" Teddy grabbed onto Callie's arm.

"I'm fine I just got a little dizzy."

"Calliope Torres you better tell me what's wrong with you." Arizona said with a stern voice.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to go to the clinic and have Bailey check me out," Callie said as she pushed herself out of the chair.

After she had her blood drawn to check for all possible problems she went into an on-call room and collapsed onto the bed. As she lay there she tried to figure out what could be wrong with her. There were so many illnesses she came up with she couldn't decide what the problem could be. While pondering the thought of diabetes her pager went off, Bailey.

"Hey Bailey, do you have my blood results in?"

"Torres you need to just calm down. The blood results show that it is only the flu. Don't worry you're gonna be fine. We'll give you some medicine and you'll be back to your sarcastic self in a week."

Callie blew out a sigh of relief. "Well if that's all I'm gonna go back to work."

"No no you have the flu. You have to go home and get rest and take your medicine. I can't have you getting my patients sick."

"But Bailey I feel completely alright. I can work I promise."

"I don't think so Torres. Go. Home. NOW."

Callie had no other option so she went home.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of taking her medicine Callie wasn't feeling any better. She still had moments where she would throw up randomly, have a small dizzy spell, or go through an eating binge where no matter what it had on it she would eat it. If Callie didn't know better she would think she were pregnant. Thankfully it was only a nasty case of the flu.

One Saturday morning on a day off Callie walked into the kitchen to find Arizona making Callie's favorite meal; scrambled eggs with bacon and pancakes. For some reason no matter what Callie did she couldn't bear to eat. Instead she drank a large cup of black coffee. As she took a sip she noticed Arizona was staring at her.

"What is there something on my face?"

Arizona snapped out of her daze, "No it's just weird that this is your favorite meal and yet you can't eat it. I thought you were supposed to be over the flu."

"I thought so too and trust me I would love to be over it, but for some reason I think I still have it."

"Well you need to go back to Bailey and get yourself checked out. If we were trying to get pregnant I would say that we accomplished our mission because you having the symptoms of a very pregnant woman," Arizona chuckled as she walked to the sink to wash her plate.

"Yea, haha, good thing that's not possible."

Was it possible? She didn't think that it could be because she hadn't had sex with anyone expect Arizona and there was no way Callie could be pregnant from Arizona.

"Oh shit," Callie muttered.

"What did you say?

"Oh nothing I just realized I have a case today that I need to go to the hospital to check on."

"Callie what are you talking about it's our day off and I had planned to do nothing but spend time with you."

"Sorry but this patient really needs me. I'll go and be back in less than an hour I promise."

While rushing through the hospital Callie failed to realize that she had nailed Mark in the shoulder until he caught up with her and shoved her into an On-Call room.

"What are you doing Mark I need to take a, I mean I need to check on something."

"What is so important that you had to come in on your day off?"

"Uh, nothing important I just needed to get more medicine from Bailey. I'm gonna go find her and do that so I'll see you later."

By the time Callie was done looking for what she needed she had torn up the supplies closet leaving medical supplies strewn everywhere. She was in too much of a rush to clean it up so she decided she'd just do it later. After the longest scariest minutes of her life her assumption was correct. Callie slid to the floor and started crying. The blood results said it was just the flu, unless they mixed up her results with another woman's results. It was an unlikely chance, but it had happened to Izzie Stevens before so it could have happened to Callie as well. As much as Callie wanted to stay in her same position, curled up in a ball on the floor, she had to go tell Bailey.

"Bailey I need to talk to you."

"If it's about your sex problems with Arizona I don't want to hear about it."

"No! It's medically related. It's actually about those test results I got back from you. I think they got mixed up with another woman's results."

Bailey immediately looked confused. "Torres what makes you think the test results got mixed up?"

"Well I was still feeling crappy even after all the medicine and my symptoms weren't really flu related. They seemed to be more ahem pregnant related." Bailey's looked really confused now.

"So I did the only thing I thought would settle it all. I took a pregnancy test."

"And?"

"It was positive."

"I don't know whether to be ecstatic or extremely upset, maybe a little of both. Congratulations Torres I didn't know you and Arizona were trying to have a kid."

"That's the thing we weren't."

"So you tried to have a kid without Arizona's knowledge?" Bailey was confused yet again.

"No I didn't try at all. While Arizona was in Africa I was still depressed and needed to feel loved so I had sex with Mark. It was just once, but I guess just once can change everything."

Callie started crying. Bailey felt so bad for her that she gently grabbed her arm and led her into an office.

"Listen what you did was wrong you and I both know that, but it happened and you're going to have to do something either tell Arizona and Mark or take care of it another way. It's your decision."

"I don't want to take care of it. I want a baby and I have for a long time, but I didn't want one this way. I wanted to have a kid with Arizona not Mark." Callie barely hiccupped out.

"Listen Torres it's your day off so go home and think about it all. Just don't be too rushed to make a decision until you've thought about everything."

With that Callie stood up, wiped the smeared makeup off her face, and walked out of the office. She didn't know whether she should go home and tell Arizona or go tell Mark. Callie hadn't realized that she had walked all the way home and was now standing in the middle of the street with her house right in front of her. Suddenly she heard the screeching of tires and turned her head just in time to see the car heading straight for her.

At that very moment Arizona Robbins was walking out of her apartment building. Callie had been gone longer than an hour and Arizona wasn't going to waste her entire day at home. She walked out of the building in time to make eye contact with Callie, who was standing in the middle of the street, and see a car suddenly slam into her. Arizona's world seemed to stand still and within seconds sped back up again. Arizona rushed to Callie's limp body. She felt a pulse but it was extremely weak.

"Callie. Callie can you hear me? Oh God please don't die on me. I love you so much."

As the EMT loaded Callie into the back of the ambulance she tried to say something, but couldn't because she was being restricted by the oxygen mask.

"She's a doctor at Seattle Grey's can we please go there?"

They all rushed into the Emergency entrance and flew past people staring in surprise. Arizona looked up to see Mark running over.

"It's Callie she got hit by a car." Mark stopped moving as Arizona hit him with this bombshell. The EMT had rolled the gurney into a room where nurses immediately started hooking Callie up to various monitors. At that very moment Callie took her mask off, looked up at Arizona, and said, "I'm pregnant," before she went unconscious again.

While unconscious she had another dream of someone abandoning her; this time it wasn't Mark or Arizona, not even Addison, but the her unborn child. Although she had just found out that day that she was pregnant with Marks child and Arizona would probably hate her forever she still loved this baby, her baby.

Arizona stood there as what Callie had said sunk in. Was it true and if so how could she be pregnant?

"Maybe it was just the drugs," a fair skinned brunette said.

"Who are you?

"I'm a new nurse here and I've heard about you two so I was thinking that maybe Dr. Torres was delusional."

"I hope you're right. I'm Arizona Robbins. What's your name?"

"I'm Lauren," she chuckled, "And I know who you are. You are much prettier in person."

Arizona wasn't sure if the girl was flirting with her or just being sweet.

"If you ever want to hang out or get a drink or something I'm always free," said Lauren.

Oh she was definitely flirting.

"You say you've heard of me so you must have heard that Dr. Torres is my girlfriend and I would never cheat on her." Arizona was getting upset. The emotions were pressing down on her making it hard for her to breathe. Before Lauren could say anything Arizona had walked away towards an on-call room that would allow her to hide in and catch her breath.

"Arizona. Arizona are you in there?" Mark called.

"Leave me alone."

"Arizona, Callie woke up and she wants you."

In one swift movement Arizona was out the door and running towards Callie's room.

"Oh my gosh I thought you were going to die. I love you so much don't ever do that to me again!" Arizona said as she flung herself on top of Callie.

"Arizona we need to talk," Callie said as she pushed Arizona off of her, "This morning I found out that I'm pregnant, with Mark's baby."


End file.
